unrealspfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rogue
The Rogue is the third playable map in 7 Bullets. 'Description' Jones makes his way ever closer to the Data Cores, but first encounters the enemy hiding in the shadows up until now... 'Weapons and Items' Note: the number of weapons and items that appear will vary based on difficulty. *Blade Hopper x1 *Flechette Cannon x2 *Flak Shells x2 *Quadshot x1 *Shells x2 *Combat Assault Rifle Mk3 x1 *Machine Mag x1 *Large Bullets x2 *Shock Rifle x1 *Shock Core x3 *Shield Belt x1 *Super Health Pack x1 *Rations x3 *Body Armor x1 'Creatures and Enemies' Note: the number of enemies that appear will vary based on difficulty. * The Scarred One * Skaarj Commando x18 * Pupae x6 Translator Messages # "B'Daj'Tijah, Deck Resource Officer's journal: Lord Ryth has ordered that the Terran artifact be protected here on Deck 5. An assault team has been dispatched to the Control sector. The Weapon lab is safe as long as this corridor system is held, Lord Ryth is personally holding the position with us. I have ordered the vents to be laser sealed." # "Prophet's Secret Log, No.2: Iron helps us play. Butter is for fat pussies. To Boost your health and armor to tough guy standards, shoot this translater." # "Lord Ryth, Bloodpack Leader data entry #0092: Outpost 1J has been infiltrated and brought down by two intruders who are seperate in their own individual means. I have dishonored my clan by allowing my outpost to fall into enemy hands so easily. My warriors have all been slaughtered, only a handful of my personal guards remain. I will meet the intruders face to face, if this be my final stand I am proud to die defending my clan. For the honor of the Bloodpack!" # "Arsenal Room1, Security Alert: Intruder No.1 has been identified as Terran warrior. Description matches that of the subject who overthrew Outpost 3J and killed our kin. Subject is considered highly dangerous and must not be allowed to the Arsenal bays on Deck 5. Defend the Terran artifact at all costs. Intruder No.2 is still considered the primary threat." # "K'yrath, Arsenal Room 1 Research Officer, Log: This is a weapon retrieved from a Terran warrior who was killed while scouting the Spire Valley. Weapon was damaged during the conflict, and no longer functions properly. Analysis shows that the weapon is yet another variation of the shell firing weapons popularized by this enemy. Weapon is armed by a hand held cocking mechanism on the barrel and loads heavy discharges of erratic projectile fire. The lone Terran killed three Bloodpack scouts with this weapon before being slain." # "K'yrath, Arsenal Room 1 Research Officer, Log: Lord Ryth ordered that the lockdown program be activated for the arsenal cell forcefields. Because of the power distortions, I had to lock down Arsenal Room 1 by the manual panel. I will do the same to Room 2 shortly, the password to the panel in Room 2 is ###." # "Arsenal Room 1 Storage Terminal: System lockdown in effect, access can only be re-authorization from Lord Ryth." # "Warlord Protector, J'urgh C'Boith, warrior's report: The Ghost of Oraghar is upon us. The Arsenal labs have been compromised, those of us who remain are dividing ourselves into two groups. One group will remain on Deck 5 to meet the enemy head on. The other group, along with our Lord, will move toward the Sewage Desposal system and find sanctuary on Deck 4. The Scarred One must die. For the honor of the Bloodpack!" # "Arsenal Room2, Security Alert: Intruder No.2 fits the describtion of the Skaarj Rogue who roams the Northern Mountains of Oraghar. No official data exists on this nomad who is referred to as "The Scarred One", but rumor has it that he is an elder of the original Brood who betrayed our clan ages ago. The Scarred One has infiltrated Deck 5, despite our laser lockdowns. He has come for our Lord Ryth, defend our leader with your lives!" Category:7 Bullets Maps Category:Maps Category:Reduxed Maps Category:Will "Mr. Prophet" Drekker Maps